kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Highlight (group)
| origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = K-pop, J-pop | debut = October 16, 2009 | years = 2009–present | label = Around US Entertainment (2016–present) Cube Entertainment (2009–2016) | current = * Doojoon * Yoseop * Gikwang * Dongwoon | former = * Hyunseung * Junhyung | fandom = Light B2UTY (formerly) | colors = | associated = | website = }} Highlight (하이라이트; formerly known as BEAST (비스트)) is a four-member boy group currently under Around US Entertainment. They debuted on October 16, 2009 with the mini album Beast Is The B2ST. After their seven-year contracts with Cube Entertainment had ended, they decided to not renew them. Then, they established their own agency called Around US Entertainment. On February 24, 2017, Around US announced they have changed their name to Highlight, which is also the title of their final album under Cube. They released their first mini-album Can You Feel It? on March 20. Members Discography 'Highlight' Mini albums * Can You Feel It? (2017) ** Calling You (2017) (repackage) * Celebrate (2017) Special albums * Outro (2018) Digital singles * "It's Still Beautiful" (2017) * "Take Care" (2018) 'BEAST' 'Korean' Studio albums * Fiction and Fact (2011) * Hard to Love, How to Love (2013) * Highlight (2016) Mini albums * Beast Is The B2ST (2009) * Shock Of The New Era (2010) * Mastermind (2010) * Lights Go On Again (2010) * My Story (2010) (digital only) * Midnight Sun (2012) * Good Luck (2014) * Time (2014) * Ordinary (2015) Digital singles * "Easy" (2010) * "Clenching A Tight Fist" (2010) * "On Rainy Days" (2011) * "I Knew It" (2012) * "Living Without You" (2012) * "Midnight" (2012) * "Will You Be Alright?" (2013) * "I'm Sorry" (2013) * "No More" (2014) * "Gotta Go To Work" (2015) * "Butterfly" (2016) OSTs * "Attack the Gas Station 2 OST - Crazy" (2009) * "Master of Study OST Part.2" (2010) ** Track 6: "Ready Go" * "More Charming by the Day OST Part.3" (2010) * "All My Love OST Part.1" (2010) * "My Princess OST Part.1" (2011) ** Track 1: "Because of You" * "Flower, I Am! OST Part.1" (2011) ** Track 1: "Dreaming" * "Big OST" (2012) * "Man in Love OST Part.4" (2013) * "Iris II OST Part.3" (2013) * "Scholar Who Walks the Night OST Part.5" (2015) Collaborations * "Fly So High" (as U-CUBE) (2011) * "Christmas Song" (with Cube Artist) (2013) 'Japanese' Studio albums * BEAST -Japan Premium Edition-'' (2010) * ''So Beast (2011) * Guess Who? (2016) Best albums * BEAST Works 2009-2013 (2014) * BEAST Japan Best (2014) Singles * "Shock" (2011) * "Bad Girl" (2011) * "Midnight -Hoshi wo Kazoeru Yoru-" (2012) * "Sad Movie / Christmas Carol no Koro ni wa" (2013) * "Adrenaline" (2014) * "Kimi Wa Dou?" (2014) * "Can't Wait to Love You" (2015) * "Saigo no Hitokoto" (2015) * "Day / Night" (2016) Digital singles * "One" (2015) * "Hands Up" (2015) * "This Is My Life" (2015) * "#TBM" (2015) * "YeY (Japanese Version)" (2015) * "Only One" (2015) * "All Is in U" (2015) * "Stay Forever Young" (2015) Gallery BEAST Shock Of The New Era promo photo.png|''Shock Of The New Era'' (1) BEAST Shock Of The New Era promo photo 2.png|''Shock Of The New Era'' (2) BEAST Lights Go On Again promo photo.png|''Lights Go On Again'' BEAST Fiction and Fact promo photo.png|''Fiction and Fact'' BEAST Midnight Sun promo photo.png|''Midnight Sun'' BEAST Hard to Love, How to Love promo photo.png|''Hard to Love, How to Love'' BEAST Christmas Song promo photo.png|"Christmas Song" BEAST Good Luck group photo.png|''Good Luck'' BEAST Time promo photo.png|''Time'' BEAST Ordinary group photo.png|''Ordinary'' BEAST YeY promo photo.png|"YeY" BEAST Highlight group teaser.png|''Highlight'' HIGHLIGHT_Can_You_Feel_It_promotional_photo.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Highlight Can You Feel It group promo photo.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Highlight Calling You group promo photo.png|''Calling You'' Highlight Celebrate group photo.png|''Celebrate'' Highlight Outro group promo photo 2.png|''Outro'' (1) Highlight Outro group promo photo 3.png|''Outro'' (2) Highlight Outro group promo photo 4.png|''Outro'' (3) Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ;BEAST * Fancafe * Facebook * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2009 debuts Category:Highlight (group) Category:Around US Entertainment